


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Barista Yesung, Best Friends Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dance Instructor Eunhyuk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eunhyuk-centric, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Living Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving In Together, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hyukjae has recently moved in with Jongwoon,who is still getting used to his new morning routine featuring his lover.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881688
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**1:25 PM**

"Have you finished moving in to Jongwoon-hyung's place yet?"

Hyukjae shook his head in response to Donghae's question."Not yet."The older of the two replied."I'm almost done though,it's only taking so long because I'm trying to also balance my work with it."

Donghae nodded in understanding."Does Jongwoon know?"He asked and Hyukjae thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders."I haven't told him about it,but I'm pretty sure that he's aware of it."He replied.


End file.
